


The Hook-Up

by TrrulyLaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, F/M, Hook-Up, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrrulyLaws/pseuds/TrrulyLaws
Summary: Hermione just wanted to do her job, see her friends, and occassionally celebrate huge milestones in her life. She didn't have time for boys normally. But Ginny downloaded the app on her phone, what else was she gonna do on a Saturday?____Hermione matches with Draco on a dating app.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 86
Kudos: 203





	1. Long Time No See

Hermione stared at her phone, unsure of her next move. On her screen was Draco Malfoy. Not literally of course. His photo showed through the casual dating app, which had been stagnate on the photo of Draco Malfoy, at what appeared to be a wedding, for the past fifteen minutes. She had been staring at it, unsure of what to do. 

_ Just swipe left. _

She gnawed at her lip, thumb hovering over the screen. She hadn’t seen him since graduation, and even then it wasn’t really on pleasant terms. They were partnered as head girl and boy and the year was explosive. They fought over every little thing, and even her best friends were wondering if they genuinely hated each other or needed to just shag it out. But  _ nothing _ happened. 

Except for Harry’s graduation party. Malfoy had been invited as a show of good will. Good will it was. He was actually enjoyable for the first time in a year. And drunk. God they were both so drunk. She remembered leaning against him for support in Harry’s bedroom. How they’d gotten there she’ll never know. She did know that he was gorgeous and she had been drinking.His hand was on her waist, they were close to each other, all alone in a bed room. 

But all they did was kiss. A kiss that winded up with him on top of her, grinding what she remembered to be a sizeable appendage into her pelvis. His hand had been on her breast, and she was clinging to him like he was her last breath of air. And then Harry walked in, talking about Pansy needing to go home and Malfoy was the only one with her address. Bullshit. 

That was four years ago. So why was she overthinking a stupid dating app? She put her thumb down, moving to swipe left, yet she hesitated, holding the picture in a lifted position, facing left.  _ What’s the worst that could happen?  _ She swiped right. 

- _ You have a match!-  _ The letters illuminated the screen, glaring at her in her daze. He’d seen it was her. And he swiped right. Meaning he wanted to see her. Or at least bed her. Or talk to her. None of those things she was prepared for. This is why she didn't impulsively do anything. What was she supposed to say? What could she say? ‘Long Time no see, in fact the last time I saw you I was trying to suck your face off, wanna do it again’? No, that wouldn’t even be close to alright. She turned her screen off, chucking it to the end of her bed. 

That would have to wait for another day. Getting out of bed, she crossed into her closet, searching for a dress to wear to lunch. It was Saturday, and Saturday was the one day a week she would go to lunch with Ginny and Luna. Ginny had graduated the year after Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna, but it had always felt like she was one of the few girls Hermione could talk to about anything and everything. 

Of course, their jobs kept them pretty busy. Last year Hermione graduated from Uni, and ever since she’d been working as an entry level lawyer, grinding away day in and out, but she did love the two hours she could steal with the girls every Saturday. Of course she’d hang out with Harry and Ron occasionally, but things felt so  _ forced  _ since she’d broken up with Ron at the end of Uni. Was she annoyed that she wasted all of her uni experience dating someone that inevitably didn’t work? Of course. But that just meant that now she had to make up for lost time. 

Or fall into bed with a guy she hadn’t spoken to in four years. 

_ Stop that _ , she berated herself, pulling on a light grey sundress. It hugged her curves but also felt light and airy. Ginny made her get it on one of their serendipitous shopping trips, and she loved it. She felt comfortable in it, but when she wore it she also felt  _ sexy _ , a feeling that she hadn’t felt often in the past two years. Her relationship with Ron didn’t help. He was more preoccupied with football and grabbing a drink with the lads than ever looking sideways at her. It was when she called out another man’s name during sex that they had the fight that resulted in their break up. It wasn’t even someone they knew...it was some random celebrity. 

What was she supposed to do? Not fantasize about something, someone, else while he did his best at what she supposed was his idea of great sex? Not to be cruel but just lightly rutting against a girl when he found himself free in between stuffing his face with pork rinds and watching the tele wasn’t Hermione’s idea of a good time. Needless to say, their breakup had been on the horizon for a while. 

She crossed back in the room from her closet, pulling her hair into her signature ponytail. She’d long given up on trying to tame the beast that was her hair and now she just pulled the curly mass into a loose ponytail. She applied some light makeup, actively avoiding the phone that was laying on her bed so prominently. Reluctantly she turned to it, grabbing it to let Ginny know she was on her way. 

- _ Draco sent you a message!- _

Of course. He would’ve gotten the match notification too, he was definitely in his right to message her. In fact, he was encouraged to, by the set up of the fucking app. But she just wasn’t ready for it. She felt the flush go throughout her entire body, and bit her lip. She ignored the notification, instead opening her messages and sending Ginny a quick text about her imminent arrival. She left her room, running dead into her roommate, Angelina. They’d met through Ron, Angelina having been dating George, one of Ron’s older brothers. Yet, ever since the break up with Ron, Hermione felt as though they’d seen each other less and less. For the best really, Hermione suspected George was going to move Angelina in at the end of their lease in a few months, and she’d be out a roommate. She supposed she could ask Luna if she felt like moving out of her dad’s place. 

“Sorry,” Angelina mumbled, teetering into her bedroom. She looked as if she’d fallen asleep on the couch again, and was just barely making her way back to her room before passing out until her shift later that evening. Hermione smiled softly, grabbing her keys from the hallway table and walking out the door.

____________________________________

Hermione sat down in the cab, full of one too many mimosas. She smiled, opening up her phone to look at the notification again. 

- _ Draco sent you a message!- _

She bit her lip, finally opening it to see what he said. It's only been a few hours. She wasn’t being an asshole, right? She had just been busy!

- _ Hey Princess...- _

_ -Remember me?-  _

She bit back a smile. He would bring back that nickname. He’d used it to tease her mercilessly throughout Primary. At the time she thought it was an insult. She never understood. But she thought she did after that party. When the months before those taunts turned from insulting to a lingering look. Of course not in the moment, but looking back she was almost sure he had a crush on her. His lips on hers at that party was probably what solidified her thought process on that.

- _ You’re hard to forget...but just in case, jog my memory?-  _

She gnawed at her lip. The last time she actively flirted with a boy she hadn’t even stepped foot into uni yet. And Ginny had been there to help her. Yet here she was, drunk in a cab heading back to her flat, texting  _ Draco Malfoy _ of all people. 

- _ I can come remind you at your place tonight.- _

Her eyes widened. He was so forward with it. The innuendo was clear, and it wasn’t as if she didn’t have time. Angelina had work starting at 6, meaning she had the apartment for most of the night. She was planning on just cooking dinner and watching the tele. But if Draco came over….

- _ What time did you have in mind?- _

- _ 7:30?- _

_ -Sounds perfect- _

She sent him her address, a nervous energy enveloping her entire body. As she got out of the cab at her flat she briefly wondered if she should change, pulling her keys out as she climbed the stairs to her third floor walk up. As she walked into her apartment she looked at the clock.  _ 5:30 _ . 

Angelina was probably gone, trying to get to work in the London traffic. Hermione set her bag down, looking herself over in their hall mirror. She looked pretty, or at least she hoped so. She didn’t really put a lot of stock into her appearance normally. She did yoga every morning, and occasionally she’d go to the gym after work, but she never felt like a supermodel. It wasn’t like she often had a boy coming to her flat to shag her, if that even was his intention. She shouldn’t’ve assumed. But wasn’t that what Ginny said this app was for? 

_ “You need to get back out there, ‘Mione,” Ginny said, holding Hermione’s phone in her hand as she downloaded the app to her friend’s phone. “Even if you don’t want to sleep with anybody, it’s at least a huge ego boost to have boys tell you you’re pretty.” _

She shook her head, wondering just how insane she had to have been to somehow get to this point. 

______________________________

The knock on her door startled her. She had taken a quick shower and ate dinner, but she’d spent the better part of the last hour reading in her chair. She felt it calmed her down but the knock on her door brought her back to reality. She stood quickly, knocking over her empty mug. 

“Shit” she muttered, straightening it up and setting her book down next to it. She tried in vain to smooth out her dress as she stumbled over her cat, Jasper, on her way to the door. She opened it to see one Draco Malfoy. 

Damn he looked good. 

She swore he’d gotten taller. And filled out something fierce. He was fitted in a stark black button up and a pair of dark jeans, his watch looking more expensive than her entire flat. He was smirking at her, evidently amused by the commotion he heard on the other other side of the door. 

“Hey, Granger,” he said before bringing up a hand and gesturing to the inside of her flat. “Mind if I come in?” She nodded dumbly, a little stricken by how good he looked. The pictures he used on that app didn’t do him any justice. She forced herself to close her mouth as he walked in by her. He was looking around her living room when she turned back to him, biting her lip as he turned back to her, his hands stuffed in his jeans. 

“So,” He said, stepping towards her, reaching a hand out to lightly tuck a stray curl behind her ear. She bit her lip again, she had a feeling she’d been doing that a lot recently. “Long time no see.” They both let out a chuckle. The air around them was practically crackling, they both knew why the other was here, and it wasn’t like Hermione knew the way this was supposed to go. 

“I was surprised you matched with me,” she damn near whispered, leaning into him. He smelled like pine trees and eucalyptus leaves. She loved it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her confession, placing his hand on her waist. He would’ve asked her why, he really would’ve, but she kissed him and they were gone. 

She felt his hands everywhere. His lips felt soft, yet firm, and she wasn’t sure when her hands found their way into his hair. But she was sure when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, as he slowly walked them back to her couch. 

They tripped over the rug, landing on top of eachother in a tangled mess of limbs. They laughed at the wind being knocked out of them. One of his hands grasped her ass, while the other grasped her head to bring her back down to kiss him. 

Kiss him she did, she couldn’t get enough. This was nothing like when they were bumbling teens. Her hands began with the buttons of his shirt working frantically to get it off. She had no idea what came over her but she was intoxicated by him. He didn’t seem to mind though, his fingers wound their way up her dress, pushing her panties aside as his fingers expertly found her cliit.

She moaned into his mouth pushing his shirt to the side. She didn’t want him to stop, but she needed his clothes off. Now, preferably. She began kissing down his neck and chest, running her nails ahead of her lightly. She began fumbling with his belt as she kept making her decent, finally pulling the pants down. She kissed right above his boxers before he stopped her. 

He pulled her up so they were both sitting up, pulling her panties off before getting her to straddle his lap. She was surprised with how little they needed to say, as if they’d gotten this far before. She rocked against him, feeling his erection against her bare pussy. She groaned as he pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her.

His free hand slipped in between their connected bodies, expertly seeking out her clit again. She moaned, grinding into the sensation, feeling that tight coil in her body beginning to wind. She pressed her chest to his, firmly aware now that her sundress was still on. He took the hand from around her waist, pulling the dress down. The straps trapped her elbows to her side, but she couldn’t stop touching him. His persistent rubbing of her clit had her on edge. He started kissing along her neck, slipping his fingers inside her. She couldn’t’ve hid the moan that came out of her if she tried. 

“Fuck you’re so wet,” he whispered, thrusting his fingers into her, thumb firmly on her clit as she gasped in his arms. She wanted to hold on to him as he continued his pleasurable assault on her. She needed to hold onto something, her body tightening around him. She buried her face in his neck, her nails raking at his stomach. Her hips moved of their own accord, helping her chase that release she knew she was teetering on the edge of. When she orgasmed she bit his shoulder, his hands never leaving her as he continued until she calmed down. She moaned, he wasn’t giving her reprieve. She needed him. 

“More,” she moaned, finally shrugging the sleeves of her dress off. She wrapped her arms around him as he freed his erection, already lining himself up with her entrance. She kissed him as she sunk down onto him, stealing the groan he let out as his arm returned to her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. 

He filled every inch of her to the brim. She could barely breathe. He felt like he was everywhere, inside her, around her, caging her in. But she didn’t feel smothered, in fact, she felt on fire. She hungrily set a fast pace, reviling in how good he felt. 

He flipped them over, her back now on the rug as he re-entered her. She arched into him, her hands grasping at him as he roughly thrust into her. She cried out, his hand returning to her clit. He stroked that spot inside her, causing her to see stars. He noticed her reaction and angled his hips, repeatedly stroking that spot inside her. She cried out, seeing spots as her release hit her. 

He groaned laying on top of her, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist as he continued to thrust into her. She moaned, pulling him closer. She already felt like she was going to come again, though she wasn’t sure how. He began open-mouth kissing her neck, groaning into her. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” He groaned, holding her hips to him. She moaned, threading her fingers through his hair.

“Me too, please I’m so close” she whimpered, his thrust growing choppier as he approached his orgasm. She held him close as her strongest orgasm yet raked over her. She felt wave after wave of it crashing over her as he groaned, cumming inside of her. 

__________________________________

He’d taken her six more times that night. Once they’d finished in the living room he took her to her bedroom and decided she didn’t need that dress anymore. By the time she fell asleep she could barely hold herself up, her body felt like jelly. She slept like a baby, unsure of how long she’d been asleep, but when she woke up, he was gone. 


	2. You Never Called?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione was pissed at him. But could she resist him?

"So he was just...gone?" Ginny asked, her salad bite hanging dangerously off her fork as she reacted to the story. Hermione blushed, looking at her own meal and wishing she'd told the red-head over the phone, instead of in person. At least then she could field questions. 

"Yeah. He was there when I went to sleep, gone when I woke up." Hermione sighed, taking a bite of her panini. After swallowing she continued, trying not to show emotion. It'd been a week for God's sake. "I mean is this normal? Did I do something wrong?" 

She felt Luna's soft hand on her back, the sympathetic "No sweetie"s and words of comfort flowing out of the airy girl like molasses. But how would Luna know? She's been engaged to some conservationist named Rolf for nearly 2 years now, and they'd dated all throughout Uni so it wasn't like Luna knew the ends and outside of hookups. But Ginny did. 

"Actually, if anything he's the one who fucked up," Ginny finally ate that bite, lightly brushing her hair out of her face. It was one of those few days that Ginny wore it down and it was clear she didn't like the way it kept returning to fall into her eyes. "Not so much as a goodbye? That's just rude on every level, let alone after fucking a girl six ways to Sunday." 

"Maybe he accidentally ate some night crawlers, those have a nasty side effect on one's long term memory" Luna's words, as usual, fell on confused looks and a slight discomfort. She always knew of some plant that nobody had ever heard of, and always knew of some weird side effect that, more often than not, was something to do with insanity or memory loss. She was fascinating but Hermione rarely saw or felt that Luna's "studies" yielded to academic scrutiny. 

"Or, maybe he's just an asshole. Forget about him. Tell is more about Mr. Lawyer, is he hot?" Ginny's wiggling eyebrows did nothing to quell the blush on Hermione's face. Hermione needed several more mimosas. 

___________

She had to brush it off. He didn’t message her again, in fact, he’d actually straight up disappeared from her dating app's match list. She felt slighted, truly, by fate, by herself,  _ by him _ . What a guy, to just barge in, fuck her senseless, and just disappear without a way to contact him. She just needed to focus on being angry. He left her place without saying goodbye. And she was still hung up on it nearly a week later. 

She fucking hated that. What's worse is she didn't know why. He was just a guy. An incredible shag but at the end of the day he was just a guy. Much like the bookstore she meandered into, everything inside could be replaced, easily. But much like the motto of  _ Flourish & Blotts,  _ every book was unique in it's own way, making it irreplaceable. The stories might be similar in some, but only one had that slight smudge from a printer's error, or a singular fold on that  _ one  _ page where the previous owner felt the story got too intense. 

She loved secondhand books. They were like people. If people were reliable. Books never up and vanished from her life. If she wanted to feel the feeling of a good story, she could pick it up again, and it would be like nothing ever changed. She rounded yet another section, fingertips lightly grazing over repaired spines, sometimes brushing worn pages. In another life she wished she'd chosen to become a bookkeeper, safe and at work, restoring the broken to being usable again. She just felt so at peace here, normally. But alas, it seemed today wasn't her lucky Saturday. 

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger." Oh no. She knew that voice. It'd only been a week since she heard it. She felt her heart pound in her chest, her entire body tensing at his presence.  _ What the hell was he doing here? _

"Malfoy," she said curtly, continuing to move through the stacks in an attempt to distance herself from him. She wished she'd worn something less revealing, She'd only stopped by after lunch with the girls, they'd all gone to their favorite pub from Uni,  _ The Leaky Cauldron, _ to take advantage of the brunch specials. She'd only worn a simple black dress, but it's neckline dipped and framed her breast like a heart, and it definitely was a little short on the hemline, barely touching mid- thigh. It was both form fitting and loose, plus it was covered with lace. 

Malfoy followed her through the store, not saying anything except a grunt towards books she assumed he found either bad or boring or both. On the third book he did that to, she felt herself getting annoyed. Who was he to crash her peaceful time with his judgmental grunts and just-a-tad too close presence? She didn't recall asking him, or even wanting him, to do that. In fact, if he wanted to talk to her, he had a whole week to not ghost her entirely before showing up  _ here _ . 

On the fifth book he did it too, she turned around to face him, clearly pissed at him, only for him to then place both arms on either side of her body, leaning against the bookshelf to cage her in. He was leaning over quite a bit to be face to face with her, something she hadn't noticed before. He was so close she could smell him.  _ Fucking pine trees and eucalyptus leaves.  _

He still didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't like before. It was slow and gentle, his lips soft and firm against hers. She didn't know how long he kissed her for, her brain had yet to catch up before she'd kissed him back. Her hands flew into his hair, her lips parting for him as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth. He pushed into her, pressing her against the bookshelf. 

_ The bookshelf _ . She pushed him away from her, her brain finally catching up to what they were doing, and  _ where _ . She finally looked at him, leaning against the opposite shelf. He was wearing all black. A black, fitted button up and black slacks that framed him so nicely she'd bet her house they were tailored just for him. Even his fucking watch was black, though it looked to be made out of diamonds. She furrowed her brows, finally looking him dead in the eye. 

He had a look of indifference to him, one that set her on edge. How and why did he look so calm after just kissing her in the middle of the bookstore? Why did he just kiss her in the middle of the bookstore? Who the  _ fuck _ did he think he was? Her mind raced with these questions and more, but she opted for the safest one. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She was happy her voice sounded stern, and annoyed. Not nearly as frazzled as she felt underneath it all. He shrugged from his position leaning against the stacks, keeping that oh-so cool demeanor. 

"You." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She narrowed her eyes, considering the ramifications of her punching him right now. It only took her a minute to decide it wasn't worth it. She was a city lawyer and she couldn't get arrested for assaulting a man in a store. 

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," her arms crossed as she stood more defensively. She didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, not with him, not ever. He didn't have the right to confuse her, yet here he was, doing whatever he wanted, as if he owned her and everything around them. He frowned. Though it didn't look right on his face. He looked like a child who'd just been told no for the first time. 

"You're right, Granger" he began, standing up a bit straighter. "I should've messaged you, asked for your number and asked you out a week ago. But nothing can be done about it now. So how about I take you to dinner tonight to make up for it?" She narrowed her eyes again, not sure what brought this on. He was acting like he could just  _ buy  _ her. To make up for being shitty to her. 

"No, I already have dinner plans." It was true. Another lawyer at her office, Theo Nott, had asked her to go to dinner on Thursday and she accepted. Ginny had told her she needed to get back out there, and she wasn't going to run head first into what clearly wasn't good for her just because he was Draco fucking Malfoy. She didn't need the stress, she got enough from her job. He sighed running a hand through his hair. It's not like he could do anything about her having free will. She rolled her eyes, deciding that now would be the time to walk away from him. She turned and walked down the aisle, straight out the shop, away from him. 

_____________

“Thanks again for agreeing to dinner with me tonight,” Theo said, pulling the chair out from its place at the table to let her sit down. She smiled, slipping into the seat and looking up at him. 

“It’s my pleasure Theo,” she said, letting him push her in, before he headed over to the other side of the table. He smiled at her once he sat down, as they opened their menus. He’d chosen one of the most expensive restaurants in town.  _ Dulce _ . It was impressive, the floor to ceiling windows and drapery, the finely upholstered leather seating, she felt like the seat was giving her a warm hug. 

It was comfortably quiet as they looked over their menus. Neither of them were overly familiar with the place, but evidently some friends of Theo's and his father raved about the food and the service, so here they were. She knew of Theo's father, nearly every lawyer did, considering he was involved in one of the biggest tax evasion scandals the UK had seen in nearly a hundred years. It even involved funneling money through a cult ran by a man named Thomas Riddle. Though evidently the man changed his name to Lord Voldemort, which, if Hermione was being honest, seemed a little dramatic. It was really weird, but Theo had been adamant that he had no idea what his father was up to. 

They had just barely ordered their food when Hermione heard him. "Theodore Nott! Where the hell have you been?" Draco's voice was clear through the commotion of the restaurant, though she felt even if he'd been whispering she would've heard him. Theo's face broke out into an aloof smile as Draco approached their table with a girl Hermione felt she recognized but couldn't place. 

"Draco! Pansy you're back in town!" Theo rang, standing and shaking the young Malfoy's hand, before turning to the girl and embracing her in a light hug. He turned, gesturing to Hermione. "Draco, Pansy, you remember Hermione from Primary? We work at the same office now, isn't that funny?" He said, returning to his seat. 

Draco smiled, "Yeah, what a small world." He fixed his eyes to Hermione, almost in a challenge. "Well, we should be getting to our table, see you later man," Draco clasped a hand on Theo's shoulder, before turning and escorting Pansy to their table. Hermione's gaze zeroing in on the possessive way his hand was placed on Pansy's waist. She quickly averted her eyes back to Theo as they turned around, smiling as if she had been listening to his anecdote about how he and Draco hung out from time to time because of their father's being investors of some company in America. 

Theo was nice. Nicer than nice. He said all the right things, even complimentary at times. But Hermione couldn't stop glancing over at Draco's table. It didn't help that he would catch her eye every time, smirking as if he knew what she was thinking. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She smiled at Theo, politely excusing herself to the ladies room. 

She almost ran into the ladies room, away from Draco's gaze. She went into the first stall, leaning against the door to collect her breath. Once her breathing calmed down, she turned around and exited the stall, only to run dead into Draco Malfoy leaning against the bathroom counter. He smiled. She frowned. 

“Did you follow me into the ladies’ room Malfoy?” She said, throwing an accusatory glare at him as she moved to the sink. She’d been in a stall she still needed to wash her hands. As she bent over the sink to wash she felt him move behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her neck. He clearly wasn’t interested in answering her question. 

“Malfoy…” she muttered accusingly, his hands beginning to creep their way up her sides. 

“Shh Granger I already told you. I want you,” he whispered, kissing her neck, “I  _ know _ you want me,” another kiss, “let’s stop denying this.” He kissed behind her ear, firmly grasping her breast, rolling her nipple in his fingers. 

“No bra, Granger?” He smirked against her skin, as she whimpered and pushed her hips back into his. 

“It wouldn’t go with the dress,” she mustered up, biting her lip as he drifted his hand down to slip underneath the hem of her dress, pushing it up to crinkle around her hips. She couldn’t. She was on a  _ date _ , with  _ his friend _ . Why were his fingers underneath her knickers? She couldn’t stop herself though, his fingers circling her clit as she gripped the sink edge. She was holding her lip hostage between her teeth, chasing her release. He was just  _ teasing.  _

“Please Malfoy,” she finally moaned. He complied, slipping his fingers into her soaking cavern, thrusting them in and out of her roughly. 

“You want me, Granger?” He said into her ear, using his thumb to rub her clit as he continued his ruthless finger-fucking. She moaned, her hips circling back to his fingers, effectively trying to chase her release as quickly as possible. He stilled, causing her to cry out in frustration. 

“Do. You. Want. Me?” He said into her ear, punctuating each word with a rough flick of his thumb to her clit. She was a whimpering mess in his hands. She was trying so hard to spur him on with her hips, but he steadfast refused. 

“Tell me you want me and I’ll let you cum. Be quick, Granger, your date’s waiting” He whispered, his fingers leaving her entirely. She could’ve nearly cried in frustration. 

“Fuck I want you, please let me cum” she whined, which quickly turned into a moan as he finally began thrusting his fingers into her. He thumbed her clit as he moved faster, kissing her neck in time with his thrust. 

“You want me Granger, and you’re still gonna want me when you walk back out to Theo,” he whispered into her ear, pressing roughly on her clit. She was whining, her lip returning to its place between her teeth, as she held back her moans. She was so close, every muscle in her body tensing as she held tightly to the sink counter. A few more well placed thrust and she came, crying out.

She panted, leaning over the sink as she tried to catch her breath. He straightened up behind her, sucking his fingers into his mouth tasting her. She straightened her dress, refusing to look at him as he checked himself in the mirror. They stood in silence for a beat, neither looking directly at the other. Once her breathing returned to normal she stopped leaning over the sink. Standing fully and giving herself one more look over before exiting the bathroom. She had a date to get back to. 

She didn’t look back at him, his eyes following her out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I decided to continue this after all! Do you think Theo will ask her out again?


	3. Just To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco stops by just to talk.

She did want him. Unbearably so. She wanted him as Theo continued talking about golf and fishing. She wanted him when Theo had the car pulled up to take her home. She wanted him when she kissed Theo. She wanted him when she let Theo climb on top of her. She wanted him when she realized Theo didn’t smell the same. She wanted him as Theo thrust into her roughly. She needed him when she held Theo close after, letting him catch his breath as he lazily kissed her neck. 

If she’d never met Draco she would’ve thought Theo was perfect. 

But she did meet Draco. She’d felt him infect her mind with his kisses and his touch. And she was utterly fucked. She hated that he’d somehow wormed his way into her psyche. She hated that while Theo slept in her bed, an arm draped over her chest, she dreamt of Draco’s hands holding her hips. She hated his arrogance, how he just  _ knew _ she’d pine for his touch like some sort of lovesick puppy. 

Theo woke her up before he left, talking about a client calling him for an emergency. She saw him out, it was so early that Angelia hadn’t returned from The Leaky’s night shift yet. She debated going back to sleep, before ultimately getting dressed and beginning to clean the house. 

Around 9:30 Angelina texted that she was spending the day at George’s. So as Hermione finished cleaning she took a glance at the clock and huffed. It was only 11:30. She wasn’t going to call Theo. She wasn’t going to call Ginny. She was away at a football match, and Luna was busy doing wedding things with Rolf. She sighed, heading into her room. Might as well go for a run, right? She wasn’t going to call anybody to come see her, and she flat out refused to even think about Draco. 

She went down to the street, bending over to tie her shoes before heading out. What to do today? A mile? Two? Maybe just until she got tired? Either way she kicked off. She started slow, letting her joins get used to working like this again. She hadn’t gone for a run in over a week. Since before Draco and his  _ mess _ . She began to let her legs just take her faster and faster. The ache in her legs giving way to the familiar light burn.

Her legs brought her in a two mile circle. She could feel all the confusion she’d been feeling from Draco melting off. All her worries and aches giving way to something much better. That high that only came with an orgasm or a run, at least for her. She slowed as she approached her flat’s entrance, the bliss she’d been feeling evaporating. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the brick leading to the front door, looking as relaxed and poised as ever. 

Did he ever look disturbed? 

“No,” she said, stopping in front of him before he’d even gotten a word out. He merely cocked an eyebrow, adjusting his leaning stance on the wall as she stood there. She crossed her arms, looking at the door behind him, anxiously wishing to go back inside without him. 

“No what? You don’t even know why I’m here.” He said, that insufferable smirk never leaving his face. 

“No I don’t want to talk to you right now,” she said, though her conviction was shaky at best. He was right though, she didn’t know why he was here.

“Well if you don’t want to talk I can think of other things for us to do,” He said, an insufferable grin breaking out on his face as the innuendo hung in the air. 

“No- no. We will not be doing any of that, Malfoy,” She said, a scowl breaking across her face. “You fucked up, now you need to leave me alone.” She made to move around him, pulling lightly on the handle to her gate. 

“But Theo told me what happened. You can’t just fuck me away Granger.” He said, causing her to pause and look at him wearily. She didn’t need him to tell her what the fuck she could do. She could do whatever she wanted to. 

“I can, and I will.”

“So you’re admitting you’re trying to fuck to forget about me?” He said, leaning into her space. She bristled in annoyance. 

“That’s  _ not _ what I said,” she said, clenched teeth and rage emanating from her body. Yet she didn’t back away from him. In fact, she slightly leaned into him. There was a fire in her eyes, and she saw determination in his eyes. Determination to do  _ what _ , she could guess. He just wanted her body. She could let him have it. She could just fuck him and let him show up whenever he wanted, a hurricane in her life. It would be easy, if she would. He would give her orgasm after orgasm and leave and she’d return to her life. Happy. But no. That wasn’t what she wanted and she couldn’t just. 

He kissed her and her mind went blank. She raised her hands to push him off, but instead she drew him closer, tangling her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck.  _ Fucking pine trees and eucalyptus leaves _ . His hands drifted to hold her waist. She was lost in his touch. Lost in the feeling of him fucking everywhere.

_ God she wanted him _ . She wanted him everywhere in and around her. It wasn’t until the sound of a car horn rang through the air that she realized where they were, who it was that she was so freely  _ snogging _ in the middle of the open world. She pulled away from him, albeit a little slowly considering her position. He was looking at her like a man starved and she was a meal. She felt small, under the intensity of his gaze, as he seemed hellbent on committing her face to memory. 

“Can I please talk to you?” He sounded strained, like he really was trying to hold something back. “Inside?” She minutely nodded, pushing the gate the rest of the way open and walking into the building, climbing the stairs towards her flat. She didn’t look back at him, and it was killing her how incredibly  _ rude  _ it was, but she didn’t want to look at him. She couldn’t. Once they were in her apartment she made her way to the kitchen, hell-bent on making just polite conversation. 

“Do you want some tea?” She offered, pulling out her kettle and filling it with water. She needed tea. Or something a lot stronger. She could tell him no. She just was having trouble tapping into that inner lioness she knew she had. Sure she only had this problem with him, but isn’t that what it was all about? 

She thought she heard him say yes, so she pulled out two mugs. She felt him behind her before she heard him. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him. His scent invaded her nostrils and she fought hard to maintain control. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder. She froze, her entire body perfectly still. 

“For what?” She needed to hear him say it. Remind her what a fucking  _ dick _ he was too her. A week no contact, just to bend her over a bathroom sink and finger her while her date waited? She didn’t want to be that kind of girl. She felt horrible. And he just kept  _ showing up _ . A wrench in her plans every time. 

“A number of things,” he muttered, his fingers skimming the exposed flesh of her stomach, tracing unrecognizable patterns, leaving lines of goosebumps in his wake. 

“For one, I’m sorry I left.” A light kiss placed to her neck. 

“For two,” a kiss to her shoulder, his fingers tracing the edge of her sports bra, “I’m sorry I didn’t text or call, that wasn’t fair to you.” She could feel her heartbeat racing, anticipation building as he played with the band. 

“For three,” she felt him press his front into her back, causing her to lean on the counter, his thickness settling right on her ass. She gasped, his fingers finally slipping underneath her bra, lightly pinching her nipples. She felt herself dampen, the ache of arousal starting in her core. She bit her lip, subconsciously pressing her ass back into him. 

“I’m sorry that instead of talking to you,” he whispered into her ear, pinching roughly at her nipples. “I’m doing this.” He kissed  _ that spot _ behind her ear, causing her to whimper. One of his hands left her breast, trailing down to slip into her leggings. She bit her lip as his fingers deftly found her clit. She found herself grinding back into him, his breath against her ear as he expertly rubbed at her clit. 

She could barely hold it in as he kept with his languid pace, working her so perfectly she was fucking  _ panting _ with need. When he slipped a finger inside her she cried out, her hips jerking as he thrust it inside her. Their position was awkward, but he didn’t seem to mind as he slipped another finger inside her, his thumb taking over rubbing at her clit. 

“Are you gonna cum for me ‘Mione?” He whispered into her ear, increasing the pace as he slightly ground his erection into her rear. She bent over fully, her ass pressed fully onto him, his hand slipping from her bra and resting calmly on her hip, holding her still as he rubbed harder on her clit with his fingers pummeling her opening. 

“Yesss,” She found herself moaning for him, grinding on his fingers, causing his length to rub her ass as she lost herself on the edge of her orgasm. When she came, she covered her mouth with her hand, nearly screaming as it washed over her. He pulled his hand out her pants, thumbs hooking over the band and pulling them down her legs. She was still leaning against the counter when she heard his pants drop. He took a brief moment to line himself up, and then he was inside her.

She heard the kettle whistling on the stove but evidently he moved it before he set a punishing pace. All she could do was hold on to the counter as he took her pleasure from her. She couldn’t bite her lip anymore. She was moaning for him, begging him to keep going, to never stop. His hands gripped her hips roughly, so hard she knew it would bruise later but she didn’t care. One of his hands left her hips, winding in her ponytail. He pulled her up, still thrusting into her as her chest pushed out into the kitchen air. He held her so close, his breath ghosting her neck. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned into her ear, the hand on her hip leaving to rub at her clit, causing her to clench. He bit her shoulder, her moans filling the kitchen as they both approached that edge. She was teetering, so close to falling off the edge. He pinched her clit, and she cried out, cumming around him. 

He lost it. 

His thrust became ragged, losing all sense of pace as he approached his orgasm. A few final thrust, and he came inside her, holding her hips to him as he leaned against her, both of them catching their breath. 

She swallowed hard after a few minutes. He removed himself from her and she sighed, pushing the strands of her hair that had fallen out her ponytail out of her face. He pulled her pants up for her, letting the silence just hang between the two of them. She heard him pull his pants up, before he shifted, leaning on the counter next to her. She didn't look at him. She didn’t have to, to know he was looking at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. For once, he was speechless. She put the kettle back on the stove. She didn’t know if he was going to leave, but she still wanted tea. He swallowed hard, watching her move. 

“We do need to actually talk, Granger.” 


	4. Talk To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter!

_ “We do need to have a talk, Granger.” _

She paused, hand posed directly on the handle of the kettle. She didn’t want to look at him, she felt his eyes on her. She knew he just fucked her over the counter but she hated feeling like he could see how she was feeling. Her chest felt tight while her skin bristled, though she refused to look at him. 

After his silence she took the cue. She felt her eyes water as she thought of what to say, all the questions she’d had over the past week and a half boiling to the forefront of her mind. She swallowed hard, removing her hand from the kettle and placing it lightly on the counter in front of her. 

“Why’d you leave?” She hated how her voice cracked. She didn’t need to let on how much it hurt her. It was a one night stand, she should’ve just accepted it. She would’ve. She  _ did _ . But he came the second she’d felt normal again and barged in with his fucking perfect face, smelling like  _ fucking _ pine trees and eucalyptus leaves. She loved and hated that smell. She never wanted to step foot in a forest again. 

He choked on air. It was like he expected her to ask literally anything else, like he had no idea why she would ask that. He leaned back on the counter, trying to formulate a response. What could he tell her? He’s never been one to need to explain himself after leaving. Hell, normally he’d never see the girl again, the only exception in the past 2 years being Pansy, and that was only because they had all the same friends.

When he remained silent, she felt the need to continue. “Seriously, you could’ve called, you could’ve texted. My number hasn’t changed since Primary, I know you still have it, unless you ditched it after Harry’s graduation party, maybe your M.O. hasn’t changed. Maybe you’re the same kid from -”

“Shut up, you have no idea what I’m like, and you had no idea what I was like then either.” He stood up from his leaning position, the rage clear on his face. 

“Well I would if you told me! But all you do is fuck me then run away again! What the fuck am I to do other than just assume you’re the same asshole who left me in highschool, without saying a single fucking word mind you.” She huffed, turning to face him fully. 

“Well what the fuck was I supposed to say then, Granger? You  _ wanted  _ me to fuck you. You didn’t say anything about staying about staying here after,” he seethed at her, stepping closer to her. He was clearly irate, stepping to her personal space. She glowered at him, her head angled up to stare him dead in the eye. 

“ _ You.  _ Left.  _ ME. _ ” She gritted through clenched teeth. “I’m not some whore for you to just fuck whenever you want. If you wanted to keep doing this you should’ve fucking stayed.” She spat, turning and walking away from him. She walked straight to her bedroom, unsure about what brought her in here besides her dying need to be away from  _ him _ . 

Except she couldn’t catch a break. 

He stormed into her room shortly after her, closing the door behind him. She angrily began straightening up, even though there was nothing to straighten. Her room was impeccably clean from her cleaning that morning. So she mindlessly picked up and set down random items. She was so angry, she didn’t want to even look at him. She felt like she could cry with how angry she was. 

“Granger -”

“Don’t. You’ve said enough Malfoy.” He hadn’t. Of course he hadn’t. But she didn’t want to hear it. She should’ve known he just viewed her as some whore. 

“No, I fucking haven’t and if you’d just fucking listen to me,” He sounded exhasperated. Strolling up behind her. He caged her in, that fucking scent overpowering the air around her. She struggled, trying to get out his space but he just stood there. He was like a brick fucking wall. She sighed, giving up after a few minutes of him just calmly holding her while she struggled. 

“Granger, you jumped my bones less than two minutes after seeing each other for the first time in  _ years _ . Forgive me if that didn’t necessarily translate to me that you wanted more than a quick fuck.” He turned her to face him, the rage on her face still evident. But she merely glared at him. 

“Do you still want me?” He whispered, and she felt her resolve wane. They’d just fucked, yet she felt like a goddamn teenager. She was supposed to be  _ angry _ . She needed to be angry even. She swallowed hard. She warred with herself, biting her lip .

“Draco…”

“Hermione!” Both of them jumped, turning to her now slammed opened door. Ron Weasley. Fucking Ronald Weasley. He stood in the entrance looking clearly flushed and out of breath. Did he run here? 

“Harry got knifed in a drug bust, they have to take him to the I.C.U., Ginny’s still an hour away...what are you doing here Malfoy?” Hermione merely rolled her eyes, pushing Malfoy away from her. 

“He’s helping me with a case,” she lied, smoothing out her hair. She didn’t want to give Ron and Malfoy too much of a chance to discuss exactly why Malfoy was here. Especially with the way Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco, who had forced his hands into his pockets. “Where’s Harry now?” She asked, as she opened a dresser drawer, pulling a large t-shirt on over herself. 

She hated the accusatory glare Ron sent her way, but she wasn’t going to say anything about her and Draco’s not-at-all-but-kinda mockery of a relationship. At least until she and Draco figured this out, and while this conversation  _ might’ve _ helped, she was a little glad Ron walked in when he did. She didn’t want to sleep with Draco again until they’d solved all of this. And she definitely wasn’t going to do that with Ron here. Besides, she had to go check on Harry. He was tough, this wouldn’t be his first rodeo with a stabbing. 

“He’s at The Royal. If we leave now we should be able to beat the rush hour traffic.” Ron twirled his keys in his fingers, emphasizing his intent to get them out of there. She sighed, grabbing Draco’s arm and ushering him toward her door. 

“Draco, we’ll talk about this later. Thanks for...for talking with me about this.” She awkwardly said, leading both him and Ron down the hall away from her room. As they passed her keys, she grasped them while shoving both of them out her front door, stalking out behind them. Draco ran a hand through his hair, exhaling as she locked her door. 

“Hey Granger, I’ll message you later just let me know when you’re free.” He said, waving at the both of them before marching towards the parking garage. She frowned, watching him walk away from them for a moment, before shaking it off and turning towards him. She turned to Ron, running a hand through her hair. 

“Okay so where did you park? My car is in the shop right now.”

____________________________________________________________________________

She was sitting next to Harry while he slept. The doctors said he’d be alright, but he would have to take it easy while he recovered. Ginny had come storming in almost an hour after Hermione and Ron arrived. She sighed, her thirty minutes was up. The doctors only let one of them in at a time, considering the size of his room. So she stepped out, pulling her phone from her purse as Ginny pushed past Ron into the room. 

**_-How’s Harry?-_ ** __

The message was so innocuous, yet it felt like something significant. He had actually messaged her. She bit back a smile. She was still mad, right?

_ -He’s fine. Do you really want to talk about Harry?- _

**_-No-_ **

She was leaning on the wall, fixing her face to something more relaxed. She felt everything but.

_ \- Oh? Did you want to say something?- _

Hermione smirked to herself. Maybe she should try to push his buttons. It’s not like he didn’t push hers. He knew he pushed her buttons, why couldn’t she push his? 

**_-You’re so much cockier over text, Granger.-_ **

_ -And you’re not?- _

**_-I’ll have you know I’m normally a lot cockier in person -_ ** __

_ -Are you saying that I make you flustered?- _

**_-All the time Granger. All the time.-_ **

She bit her lip, staring at her phone. She wanted to go home, finish their conversation. She bit her lip, looking over her shoulder into the hospital room through the glass. Harry still laid there, sleeping, as Ginny held his hand. Hermione turned her gaze from the room to further down the hall, where Ron was perched against a wall, phone in hand as he skittishly looked from his phone to Harry’s room, a heavy nervous energy hanging around her. She bit her lip, looking back to her phone. 

_ -I’m going to go back home soon- _

**_-Want a ride?-_ **

An innocent question. It’s not like she drove here, and she didn’t want to pull Ron and Ginny away from Harry’s side. The doctors said he’d be fine, and she was sure the rest of the Weasley clan would come flooding into the hospital to try and visit… She gnawed at her lip, giving another cursory glance at Ron. He looked sick. Worried half to death. She sighed, steeling herself to the short conversation she was about to have, though a small not appeared in her chest as she crossed the hall to Ron. 

_ -If you don’t mind.- _

She placed a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. He jumped, clearly surprised by her sudden presence next to his side. The soft smile on her face seemed to reassure him, as he immediately seemed a little less worried. The knot in her chest tightened. She’d never just left in a time like this but there was nothing she could do. 

“Hey,” her voice was soft, almost like she was trying to calm a child, “I’m going to head out, grab some food and change, I should be back in the morning.” Ron just stared through her for a minute, seemingly not registering what she said. She bit her lip, staring back at him until he blinked, shaking his head slightly, as if shaking off a bad thought. 

“Yeah no, do what you have to do,” he muttered, looking away from her. She frowned, raising a hand to lay on his shoulder. They stood in silence together for a few minutes, how long she couldn’t tell you. They hadn’t been this close to one another in a long time. Not since the break up. She wanted to say something, but what, she wasn’t sure. Her phone buzzed, taking her attention away from him, sighing as he seemed to shrink away from her. 

**_-I’m here.-_ **


	5. Leaving

She’d never seen his car before, so she wasn’t exactly prepared when he pulled in. It wasn’t gaudy, like she’d expected it to be, but she could tell it was expensive. The sleek profile of the car was enough indication for her, but the door opening to her automatically as she approached really ensured she knew it. He was perched in the driver’s seat, relaxed as ever as she slid into the passenger seat. 

“Long time no see, Granger,” He said, leaning over and pressing a button on his dashboard. Whatever button he pressed closed the door behind her as she pulled the seatbelt over her torso. She smiled at him, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thanks for picking me up. I could’ve ubered though,” She said adjusting herself in the seat as he pulled into the street. 

He merely shrugged, “It’s fine, it’s on the way to your place.” She looked at him quizzically. 

“Where do you live that the Royal is on the way to my place?” 

“Okay maybe not on the way, but this area is pretty much the same,” He smiled, calm and collected as he stopped at the redlight. She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask what she was thinking. He’d been to her place twice since and she didn’t even know where he lived. He could frequently fly in from the colonies for all she knew. The light turned green, but he turned in a direction that wasn’t going towards her house. She let him continue for a moment, but her curiosity was getting to her. 

She opened her mouth, but he cut her off before she even got a word out. “My place,” he said, as if it were obvious. “You seemed to want to go. Also, I feel like it might be easier to talk in the car, we’ll be in here for at least 20 minutes either way.” She looked at him quizzically for a moment, before shifting herself in her seat to face him, though he was still driving. 

“Okay,” she swallowed, bringing a hand up to smooth her hair. “I’m assuming, you’re referencing whatever this is.” He nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the road. She bit her lip, apprehension clear on her face. But they’d be in this car for at least twenty minutes, so she might as well. “Well, let’s talk then.” 

He swallowed, the tension evident in his arms, though he appeared relaxed in his face. How is he able to look and sound calm when the energy in the car was practically palpable. She couldn’t tell if he was nervous or if he was second guessing this idea. Though, after a few moments, he spoke. “I uh… I’m not sure how to say this.” 

He paused, as if to collect his thoughts. “I’m leaving, only for a year,” he said, the words seeming to rush out of his mouth. “Malfoy Financial is going international and I have to oversee the opening of our first American branch in New York, then the second branch in California in the second half of the year.” The silence that followed felt heavy, awkward even, as she merely looked at him. He was leaving, for a year. What if it got extended? Was this his way of saying he wasn’t looking for something? What was she supposed to say to that?  _ ‘Thanks for the fuck see you never maybe?’ _ She had no idea.

“My lease is up next Monday. My flight leaves the same day.” She breathed in deeply, trying desperately to keep a neutral expression on her face. This is what she wanted right? They’d only hung out once, and every time he’s seen her since he’d infuriated her or destroyed her chances of moving on. He nearly  _ ruined _ her date with Theo, which felt like a lifetime ago instead of just yesterday. He distracted her from her friend being  _ stabbed _ . Fucking stabbed. And here she was, in his car, on the way to his house. 

“I mean it’s only a year. Just the tail end of development and the first few months of operations being live so we can -”

“Just stop talking.” She cut him off, her brain finally catching up to what he was saying. She didn’t want to hear about development in America, or how good it would actually be in the long run. “Let me process this, please.” Her voice was so quiet, she couldn’t be sure she heard it herself. But what could she say? He effectively just stopped them before they even were a  _ them. _

They rode in silence the rest of the trip. She was still processing when he helped her out the car. She didn’t say anything as he handed his keys to the building valet. Nothing as he led them through the fancy lobby, into the elevators. Nothing as he keyed open his apartment door. She sat on his couch as he made them tea, staring blankly into the wall. It wasn’t until he came into the living room that she even looked directly at him. 

She smiled a bit, taking the mug from him as she cradled her knees closer to her chest. Normally she wouldn’t’ve put her feet on his couch on the first visit to his place, but he clearly wasn’t going to be using it much after Monday. She sipped calmly on the tea, trying to ignore how he nearly perfectly replicated the way she made the tea earlier. 

_ It’s like he knows you _ . She had to stop herself from physically shaking her head. He didn’t know her. He couldn’t know her. They’d only spent a total of twenty-four hours together, over the course of three weeks. She wasn’t nearly the same as she was in primary, and he barely knew her then. Just because he knew how to make her tea didn’t mean shit. If anything he just made it more complicated. She should’ve demanded he driven her home, locked him out of the apartment and just moved on with her life. 

“Why’d you come back?” She finally asked, diverting her attention away from him so she could look out his window. He truly did have an amazing view. He sat down next to her, seeming to hesitate on whether to wrap an arm around her or not. He decided on not, instead taking a sip from his own mug. 

“I’m assuming you mean what happened yesterday with Theo.” God it felt so long ago, but it really was only yesterday. She quietly nodded, opting that her drink was better than her voice. “Originally I was going to leave you alone. Then I genuinely felt bad about not saying anything…” He trailed off, following her gaze out the window as he tried to think of something that wasn’t terrible. 

“Listen, I’m sorry to just spring this on you, I know it isn’t exactly what you wanted to hear,” he shrunk back into the couch, one of his hands coming to rest on her shoulder. She bit her lip, trying to think up a response. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hear it, she just wanted to hear  _ something _ . Anything to explain what was going on, and now that she had it, she didn’t really know what to do with it. 

“These things happen, Draco” her eventual response came as she ran her hand through her hair. It was a blas é response, despite her voice cracking as she spoke. She was frustrated with him, herself, hell,  _ everything _ . If she could only go back a few days she’d do  _ something _ to distract herself from matching with this frustrating devil that was Draco fucking Malfoy. She finally leaned into his touch, practically cuddling into his lap. 

He fully embraced her, pulling her slightly closer with one arm, as his other grabbed the remote, and flipped the TV on. They didn’t say much else on the subject as Draco flipped to Netflix and put on what appeared to be a gritty show about drug dealing in the states. They watched together, her cheek resting on his thigh as his hand rested lightly on her ass. It was hours later before Hermione realized how dark it was outside, looking out his window to see the lights of the city illuminating the streets. 

She yawned, fighting to keep her eyes open as she watched the characters on the screen struggle with the legal implications of their actions. Draco began stroking her hair, causing her to yawn again, snuggling close to him. The episode ended, and instead of continuing to the next one, Draco turned the TV off. She groaned, unwilling to move from the combined comfort of the couch and Draco’s lap. 

But evidently Draco wasn’t having it, lightly pulling her up to stand. He whispered something about it being nearly three in the morning as he led her to his bedroom in the lux apartment. She nearly gasped when she was guided into his bedroom. His bed alone was bigger than any bed she’d ever seen. If they both laid across it diagonally she doubted they’d ever touch. 

He led her to the closet, which might as well have been the size of her bedroom at her home. fishing out a spare shirt for her to wear to sleep. She took it from him softly, smiling softly as he turned around to let her change as he started fishing for his own pajama pants. She quickly changed into the shirt, leaving her underwear on and slipping out of the closet to go lay on his bed. 

When Draco walked out the closet, she visibly smirked at his widening eyes roaming over her form. He climbed into bed after her, pulling her to him. 

“I should’ve told you sooner,” he muttered, just as she snuggled into him. She signed, choosing instead to just relax into him further. 

“We can talk about it in the morning.” She grasped one of his hands in hers, feeling a rising ache in her chest. She didn’t want to talk her way through this anymore. She just wanted to lay there, content. She didn’t want to keep punishing him anymore, though he definitely deserved it. She was tired of being angry at him. 

They laid there in silence, Draco beginning to trace patterns into the soft skin of her thigh. She was nearly lulled into sleep when she felt his fingers trace the edge of her panties. Her eyes stayed closed, though she shifted closer to him. He slipped his fingers inside her panties, thumb expertly finding her clit and moving softly. She bit her lip, feeling herself growing wetter as he played her like an instrument.

One of her hands clutched at the sheets, the other coming to rest over his as her hips began rising towards his ministrations. She moaned as he slipped first one, then two fingers into her, his movements growing faster and faster as she gripped his hands harder. She felt herself getting closer and closer with each stroke of his fingers.

Just as she felt she was going to finally go off the edge, he pulled away, causing her to cry out in frustration before he cut it off with a kiss to her lips, shifting them so he laid on top of her. She brought her hands to rest on his chest as she allowed his tongue to snake its way into her mouth, his clothed erection pressing into her. Everything about him finally encasing her in a way that now was growing all too familiar. She used her legs to help shove down the pajama pants he had on as his hands slipped underneath the shirt to pull down her panties. 

They didn’t bother with her shirt as he lined himself up with her entrance, easing himself into her slowly. She moaned, arching into him as her nails raked down his chest. He held her hips, beginning to move slowly inside of her, shifting with each thrust til he found what she was looking for. She felt so full as he moved within her, until he hit it. That spot inside her that caused her to lose her breath. 

He pulled her leg up, pushing in her deeper as she clawed at him as he brought her back to that edge she’d been teetering off of. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, the lights of the city fluttering into the room and illuminating his face. His hair had fallen into his face, tendrelling as he began to sweat. She was arched into him, her brown eyes connecting into his blue eyes as he sped up his thrust. 

She pulled him into a kiss, one hand around his neck as the other snaked between them as she began to play with her own clit. He pulled away from her, seeing what she was doing. He groaned, doubling his efforts as he shifted his weight onto one arm as he brought the other to pinch her nipples. She cried out, nearly breaking her back as she orgasmed, holding him close as he kissed her neck, following her with his own release. 

They laid there breathing heavily, just holding each other as they caught their breath. Eventually he rolled off of her, moving to the side. Immediately she cuddled into him, seeking his warmth as the room’s chill reached her skin. He draped an arm over her, the rise and fall of his chest lulling her to sleep. 


	6. You wanna Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on Draco's internal thoughts as opposed to Hermione's.

There was hair in his face. It wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as he’d imagined it’d be. The sun was threatening his sanity by creeping in through his windows. He slowly opened his eyes, finally gazing down to the woman who laid next to him. Her wild hair was draped all over his chest and pillows, and for once she didn’t look like she was two seconds away from punching him. He followed the curve of her skin underneath his sheets. The way her chest rose and fell with each slow and steady breath. She was breathtaking. If only they could lay like this forever.

He frowned. There were a number of reasons they couldn’t lay like this forever. The biggest, glaring one of course being the fact he was leaving. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just fucking  _ talk _ to her. Each time he tried, they would make eye contact and he would lose control. The way she would just be so...responsive to his every touch. 

_ Think about your grandparents _ , he chided himself. He had to will himself not to think of the way she looked. He’d been waiting too long for her to keep fucking it up like he was. Like he’d been doing since primary, all the way through secondary. Even while they were in Uni he would occasionally check in on her facebook and twitter profiles. Each time he felt like a creep, but he was incensed, from the first time he saw her.

She’d fought him tooth and nail. It was weird, the way she caved to him now. It was...different to how she was in school. Which he should’ve anticipated. People grow, people change. But that  _ fire  _ she had when they spoke, he missed it. He missed  _ talking _ to her. Yet he finally got a chance and now…

Fate could be cruel. 

He carefully peeled himself from being wrapped in her, moving to his closet to grab fresh clothes, He grabbed a new shirt and began rummaging around for some pants. He made his way into the bathroom, turning the various knobs in his shower that let the water come from various directions to the center. He stepped in, leaving the door open as he began to lather up his body. Once he finished he draped his towel around his waist as he approached the sink, though he paused as he grasped his toothbrush. He felt, rather than heard her, behind him. How she was so quiet he’d never know. When he turned to face her his blood left his brain. 

She was leaning there, against the door frame, in his shirt from the night before. The shirt only reached mid thigh, her wild hair flowing in ringlets around her shoulders. When his eyes finally met hers she had a semi-amused look in her eyes. He shrugged, turning the knob to the sink as he tried to return his focus to getting ready for the day. He heard her fidget with his shower for a moment before she figured it out. He refused to look up at her naked form getting into the shower, he needed to actually talk to her. Full words. Full sentences. They keep saying they’re gonna talk but then…

He needed to stop getting distracted. 

Buckle down, discuss what he wants. What does he want? Her, warts and all, even if it doesn’t match up to what he’s been expecting? Does he want this idea he’s had of her for nearly his entire life, the perfect woman to have as he pleases? They’d only really interacted twice since primary, both times within the last week. Yet he felt it. The swell of emotion that flared inside him when he saw her, the same as it was in Primary, Secondary, and Uni. And fuck he saw her everywhere. Or at least, it felt like that anyway. It was weird, he’d never noticed before. He would grab lunch with Theo, she’d be across the street, or in the office. He’d go to a bookstore, she’d be there. Fuck she was even at his favorite restaraunts. 

He tried to duck out before he was seen, but every time he saw her he felt his heart leap out of his chest. Then he saw her at dinner. On a fucking  _ date _ with him, one of his oldest friends. Which, given the state of his relationship with Theo, he should probably consider better friends. Or at least being a better friend. But what was he supposed to do? She looked sinfully good, too good not to follow her. That rising pool of jealousy deep inside of him controlling his every move as he had her bent over the sink. He wanted to claim her, make her see that no one else could have her. But it felt like she was the one who fucked him up. 

He finished dressing himself in his bedroom, away from her face. He heard her still in the shower so he pulled a just-opened pack of toothbrushes and placed it on the counter for her, before heading out to the kitchen. He began rummaging around, looking to make something for the two of them. He rarely ever used this area, instead opting for the personal chef he had, but he had dismissed him while he prepared for the move he was going to make. Plus, considering he was leaving tomorrow there wasn’t a shit ton left, but he figured he could make something decent.

He was in the middle of making the last of the eggs when she walked in, her hair wet and loosely pulled up into a curly mess of a bun, wearing one of his shirts and her leggings from the day before. She sat at the island, watching him as he worked. He’d made toast and sausage, two glasses of orange juice on the countertop set aside. A blanket of silence had been agreed upon, evidently. They said nothing, the only sound the sizzling of the pan as she silently sipped her OJ. He gave her a plate once the eggs were done, opting to stay on the opposite side of the island to eat his food. 

“Thank you,” She muttered, picking up a slice and taking a tiny bite. He shrugged, grabbing a piece of his own toast. They ate in silence, and he couldn’t tell if it was awkward or if they truly didn’t know what to say to each other. How to start this? ‘Hey it’s the morning let’s talk about how you feel about me fucking off for an entire year?’ Of course not. Ultimately, she was the one who broke the silence, again. 

“So do you want to talk about it?” The sudden interjection as she looked at him over her glass. He looked up from his plate, her expression unreadable as he thought of what to say. How to say what needed to be said? How to confront...this? 

“Well…” He took a deep breath buying himself as much time as he could. They’d sat in their own thoughts for a fucking hour and he still had no idea what to say. She was looking at him, expectant. Honesty? “I know... _ what _ I want, but it doesn’t seem to be coinciding with my reality.” She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, opting instead to continue sipping from her glass. He studied her face as he spoke, though it wasn’t doing him a lot of good. Clearly she’d practiced the art of neutrality. 

“I want,” he continued after her silence continued, “you. Essentially. I don’t know how that would work cause I have the worst timing in the world and it’s not like I - we’ve spent a bunch of time together, which is my fault I haven’t been particularly… forthcoming. Especially to you about what I was thinking,” she snorted, a small smile gracing her lips. At least she was smiling. He was trying to be self aware. “But I do want  _ something _ with you. Which, you know as I say it, it sounds fairly difficult.” 

“Only fairly difficult?” Her sarcastic response came. Though she sounded light hearted as she set her glass down. “Draco, you’re moving to a different country in the morning. We literally  _ just _ started talking to each other two weeks ago, and I’m sorry but I think you realize just as much as I do that we haven’t necessarily been focusing on each other's personality during that time.” 

“I know but -” He didn’t stand a chance.

“And the time we knew each other before we went our separate ways after uni wasn’t really what I’d call amiable. Or even close to romantic.” She continued, as if she were simultaneously making up her mind about it as she spoke. “And when you leave I’m not exactly sure how you’d want me to handle navigating a relationship with you. I’d never get to see you, it’s not like you’ve shown to be particularly attentive to even messaging me.”

“Okay but there’s ways around that, and we could figure it out.” He took a deep breath, leaning back as he tried to figure it out. She could talk herself out of anything, but he could talk his way out of any situation. It’s what his father had been training him for. Granted, a relationship with Granger wasn’t a business deal but he could at least try. “Granger, I was scared. I was unsure of what I wanted when I saw you on that app, I barely even hoped you would respond to me. And then you did and I had no idea what I was doing. Clearly I didn’t think through ‘oh shit i’m leaving I need to take a step back and think about this’. I saw literally a chance I thought I’d never get again after Harry’s party and I just...wish we could wait on this.”

“But I don’t want to wait for you!” She stressed at him, setting her glass down calmly. “I don’t want to be that girl who sticks around waiting and pining for a guy who came into her life on a whim and gave her a single day’s notice that he was leaving the fucking country for an entire year. Are you just expecting me to sit in my apartment and just...” she threw her hands up, lost as to what she could say. She picked up and set down the mug he lent her, running a hand through her hair as he stared at her from his seat. 

She was right. He knew she was. He was asking a tall order.  _ Wait for me _ . A year of waiting for him to come back. He couldn’t ask her to come with him. They weren’t dating and she had a  _ life _ here. She was a lawyer, her friends were getting married, she still fucking lived here. And if she couldn’t come with him, she’d have to wait for him. He’d be holding her back either way. But he was selfish. He wanted her. He knew she wanted him, which is why she was fighting this. He was being a fucking dick. 

“Then don’t wait for me.” He responded, taking her hands in his. “Don’t, live your life.” She bit her lip, staring into his face, as if looking for the lie. He hoped his sincerity showed on his face. She leaned back, though she kept her hands interlocked with his. 

“Maybe,” she began carefully. “Maybe there’s a middle ground.” She swallowed, as if she was struggling to swallow something. “We can keep talking -  _ just _ talking - while you’re away.” 

“Like a year long get to know each other?” He smirked at her, her face scrunching in mild annoyance. But he could see the joy in her eyes. She wanted to spend time with him, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“Exactly, Mr. Smart-ass,” she joked, finally letting go of his hands. 

“Well thank you for checking out my ass.” He shot back, smirking at her. “Just to be clear, this whole talking-only thing doesn’t start until I leave right?” She smiled, shaking her head. “Good, cause I’ve been wanting to do this all morning.” He leaned across the island, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled into it, leaning into the kiss as she placed a hand on his chest. 

“All morning?” she whispered as he pulled away. He merely shrugged. 

“As much as I would love to say I didn’t want to shag you on nearly every surface in this flat this morning, that would be a lie.” She cocked an eyebrow, amused at his honest assessment as he stood up and cleared their plates, turning his back to her as he started to place them in the sink. He heard her shifting from the stool behind him, but began washing their plates as she did whatever she was doing. 

“Why didn’t you?” He turned to respond, though his eyes grew wide. How she moved so quickly to remove her clothes from her body was astounding. Even more astounding was his sudden inability to speak as all of his brain power shifted. 

This was going to be a long year. 


	7. Friends, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Hermione have a call, things get a little spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've been gone awhile! So sorry, my job got super hectic, but we're back now.   
> Given all that's been going on - I know it's not necessarily a theme that hugely present in this series but Transwomen are women. Transmen are men. That is not up for debate in my comments or reviews.   
> Black Lives Still Matter. As a black woman I'd feel wrong just continuing to post without acknowledging it, no one should live their life in fear of the very people meant to uphold security and safety.   
> Writing is an escape for me so I don't normally post things like this, but I feel they're incredibly important to say.

She was staring at her phone again. It’d been a month since he’d left her with a kiss at her doorstep. She hadn’t thought they’d immediately settle into a routine once he landed, but they’ve probably only had a few conversations that lasted any significant amount of time. They’d make a plan and then  _ something _ would come up. He’d have to work, she’d be whisked away. The time differences didn’t help. But it was a Sunday, and she’d already called off work tomorrow, and it was an American work holiday, so they were both in the clear, or so she thought. 

_ This is stupid. _ She thought to herself as she paced around her room, opening and closing her phone with every step. She told him yesterday that they should talk today, sort of insinuating that it was serious. They agreed at seven in the evening, London time, yet where was he? He should be free, it was a Sunday, and this is what they’d agreed on. She glanced at the clock, the knot in her chest tightening as she recognized the time.  _ 7:45 PM _ , glaring at her mockingly as if she wasn’t aware that he was blowing her off. 

It’s not that it mattered a ton to her. Well maybe a little. With Luna and her wedding, Ginny had been nursing Harry back to health these past two weeks, and it wasn’t like she was going to attempt going on another “date” with Theo. Not while she was holding out hope for this asshole. She sighed, looking at her dark phone. No word from him yet here she was, patiently waiting like a dumbass. She needed to be more cautious.

She would love to say she waited longer, texted him to see where he was, but she didn’t. She got up, she changed into her workout clothes, and she left. Angelina gave her a look on her way out -  _ weren’t you supposed to be on a call? -  _ but she just ignored it. She felt like her head was in a pressure cooker. She felt stupid, she felt angry, she just….wanted to scream. So she put in her headphones and began her pre-run stretch. Hell if this was going to be their routine when they made plans at least she’d get in shape. She set off, the aggressive music beginning her tempo.

_ “He said he needs it or he'll die.Touching on my inner thigh. Dirty seedy kinda guy. His castration would be nice”  _ She let the words flow over her as her feet met pavement, ignoring the honks from passersby.  _ “I think you gotta do way more if you wanna please me. Diamonds look like water on my girl, it look like Fiji.” _ The second she felt that rush of lightness coming in was the second she’d forgotten all about being blown off. Ironic considering the buzz she just felt from her phone. As she approached the crossway she checked her phone, not Draco, but Ginny. At least someone wanted to talk to her.

- _ Tequila and Tacos. 30 minutes? Need Comfort -  _

Hermione smiled, shooting back an affirmative before turning around to head back to her place. She’d already called the next day off, she’d needed to use her vacation time anyway. Now she actually had a good reason to go out. Luckily, Ginny ran operations for the online aspect of Fred and George’s joke shop, so she set her own hours, and worked from home. It seemed she was free to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Not that Hermione was jealous, it would just be nice to feel free to do whatever she wanted. Free to breathe and not feel like the work she was doing was almost wasted on petty thievery and domestic response. She was tired of defending the guilty. 

As she approached her apartment she sprinted up the stairs to change. It’d have to be the quickest shower she’d ever taken, but it was just going out with Ginny. Not like she needed to be dolled up to do that. She moved like a whirlwind, slipping into probably the most comfortable clothing she could as she rushed out the door. She didn’t need Ginny to tell her where to go, tequila and tacos could only be one place for them. Corazón. It was right after her breakup that Ginny took her here. And they’ve come back ever since. Anytime they needed emotional support, this restaurant saw their faces. 

She made her way to her car, not nearly as sleek and expensive as Draco’s but she still loved it. She shook her head as she got in, she didn’t need to think about him right now. She pulled off, knowing that regardless of what she distracted herself with, he’d come back into her mind. And it pissed her off. He blew  _ her  _ off, so she could, and should, do whatever she wanted. And she wanted to go get tacos and margaritas with her best friend. As she approached the restaurant she felt an ease come over her. It always had that effect on her. Especially when she approached the entrance and almost got knocked entirely to the ground by a certain flaming redhead. “Hermione, it’s been FOREVER,” from the smell of syrup and strawberry, she could only guess that Ginny had started long before she called her over. Clearly she had some catching up to do. 

How they ended up squished on one side of the booth giggling to each other about a topic neither fully remembered, she could never tell you. But if the eight empty margarita glasses on the table were any indication, they’d been doing this for a while. Finally their giggles settled down, and Ginny rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a beat, collecting their breaths while using each other to sit semi-upright. 

“So Gin…” she cautiously started, softly stroking her friend’s hair.

“Hm?” came the non-committal reply. Almost as if she were about to fall asleep. 

“I don’t want you to be upset, but why did you need comfort tonight?” She felt her tense up, but she kept at the soft petting of her hair, it was a calming act, right? Abruptly Ginny sat up, suddenly looking very serious. 

“Lavender is cheating on Ron and when I told him he called me a liar.” The words just spilled out, in a manner that was rushed, yet felt matter-of-factual. While Hermione tried to process exactly what was being said to her, Ginny just kept going. “And I don’t know what to do, because she fucking sucks ‘Mione. And I know part of it is because you’re my friend and obviously you were the best girlfriend he had, but seriously. I  **saw** her kissing that guy from Professor Trelawney’s astronomy class, remember? The one who slept in every lecture yet  _ somehow _ became the TA? I forget his name but it was that prick. And I called Ron right away but he just - I’m his fucking sister Hermione. I’ve always backed him up and he just sides with some bimbo who pretends like he’s hot shit while she gets to go slagg off to the fucking pricks who sleep in astronomy lectures.”

Hermione stared at her friend’s face, wondering exactly what to say. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to smile, which made her feel like an asshole. But she’d always had an inkling. Ron and Lavender had started dating almost two weeks after Hermione left him, and the way they acted you would’ve thought they’d been dating for ages. But now with this development? Hermione did feel bad. No one deserved this. It wasn’t like Ron was known for being overly trusting in any regard - she could think of at least five times before they graduated school where Ron stormed off believing she or Harry lied to him about something innocuous. 

“Well,” She began, noticing that Ginny was looking expectantly at her, “that’s not right that he wouldn’t believe you, or at the very least talk to her about it. But also, you know how he is. He doesn’t believe anybody. And he doesn’t want things to change. And I for one don’t want to push it cause you’ll push him right to her and when that inevitably ends he’ll need us to not say we told you so, but to be there for him.” She looked expectantly at Ginny, watching her absorb what she said. She wasn’t sure if what she said was the right thing, but what was she supposed to say? Fuck Ron, he’s a terrible guy?  _ Yes _ . No. She was mad at Draco, not Ron. She couldn’t take out her feelings on him just because she was upset. 

Finally, after a few moments of silent thought, Ginny nodded, seeming to accept what she said. As if a flip had switched, she quickly clasped her hands together, smiling from ear to ear. It was almost creepy considering how furious she’d been just minutes before. “Okay, now that we’ve gotten the seriousness out the way, I propose another drink.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stumbled into her flat close to one, holding her shoes in hand as she fell onto her bed, phone in hand as she debated whether or not to change into her pyjamas or to just sleep as is. She was wasted, and she’d love to say she was going to remember the events of the evening as if they were written on the back of her hand but she’d rather not lie to herself. She decided to stay in her current clothes. It wasn’t like she was doing anything soon. Just as she was letting her eyes drift shut, a  _ ding! _ came from her laptop, followed by another, jolting her wide awake. As she leaned up, opening her laptop, she recognized the incoming call dial tone. 

  1. _Malfoy is calling…_



She bit her lip, circling the green answer button with her mouse. She was mad at him right? But her heart sped up when she saw his name. Sure he’d blown her off but he probably had a good excuse right? Right. Besides, it’s not like they were dating. They were friends, right? Sometimes friends forgot things and it was okay. She answered the call. And there he was, hair disheveled just slightly, as if he’d been running his fingers through his hair all day, the pressed shirt he’d been wearing slightly unbuttoned as he sat in his office chair. Wasn’t it Sunday? Why was he at the office so late? And why did he look so good sitting there? She immediately pouted.  _ Didn’t he know it was rude to be attractive at one in the morning? _

“Well hello to you too,” he smirked, making it clear that her thoughts weren’t as in her head as she thought they were. She sat up fully, sitting cross legged on the bed as she sat her laptop in front of her. 

“Hi. I’m mad at you right now,” she rapped her nails against the solid space underneath the laptop’s keyboard, watching as he cocked an eyebrow in surprise.She could tell her words sounded heady, dripping with the taste of her margaritas. 

“And why is that?” he seemed genuinely curious, as if he hadn’t a care in the world, if he noticed her drunken state, he didn’t say anything.

“Yo-ou were supposed to call at seven.” 

“It  _ is _ seven” She rolled her eyes. Almost throwing her hands up at the audacity. She let out a _ pfft _ , as if he were stupid for even saying such a thing.

“Seven London time, why would I ask to talk at,” she squinted toward the clock on her laptop, “one in the morning?”

He bit back a small smile, grabbing a glass from off camera and taking a sip from whatever was in it. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms, which looked particularly muscular in his shirt. She bit her lip as he leaned back, seemingly eyeing her through the screen. 

“Well you are up,” he said pointedly, seeming to ignore her obvious on-screen ogling.

“Iiiii went out for drinks, and yo-ou weren’t there,” he laughed as she gave him puppy eyes, wondering why he thought she was so funny all of a sudden. 

“What would you have expected me to do, Granger? Watch you have drinks with her?”

“Yes!” She threw her arms out, as if it were obvious, “then you could’ve saved me from that conversation! LavenderIsCheatingOnRon by the way, and he wont accept it and I don’t wanna get involved but after tonight I feel like I will be, I don’t think I said the right thing.”

His eyebrows furrowed as she spoke, setting his glass down. She followed his movements with her eyes, continuing to tell him of what she told Ginny at the table, trying to gauge how he felt about it, about her opinion. They sat in silence for a bit after, as he took it all in.

“Well,” he finally said, leaning forward towards the screen, “I think you said the right thing. I don’t know if he’ll see it that way, but I think given your er, history, that’s the most appropriate response.”She let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through her hair to take it out of the messy bun that it was in. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding it in while he thought. Smiling, she clasped her hands together, suddenly energized, though her brain still felt a little foggy. 

“Okay, so, now that my escapades are done, how have you been? It’s been a while since we last spoke,” he smiled at her outburst, running a hand through his hair as he thought of what to say. She shifted, trying to bring the croptop she was wearing further down to cover her stomach, a futile mission but one she embarked on nonetheless. 

“Well,” he began, taking a sip of his drink as he eyed her, “I’ve just been busy, I’m sure you can tell I’m at the office. Americans definitely like going out a lot, and Blaise, you remember him from school right? My cousin? Anyway he’s here overseeing the technology department and he drags me out to the bars they have here pretty regularly, but other than that the development is going pretty quickly, we might not even need the full year,” she perked up at bit at the last mention, but chose to ignore it, why seem to eager for him to come back? 

“American bars and drinks huh? You run into anyone you like?” She wanted to seem nonchalant. They weren’t dating, they were friends. And if he’s going to bars he could sleep with a girl or two if he, and she, wanted to. He saw right through her.

“Unfortunately no girl in America interests me” he said, running his index finger along the rim of his glass. She bit her lip, looking away from the screen and picking at the lint furries on her comforter. 

“Oh? I would’ve thought you would’ve.” There was silence for a bit, as she continued to try and avoid his eye. 

“Would you have gotten jealous?” His words caused her to snap her head up towards his face. She bit her lip, nodding ever so slightly before looking away again. It felt unfair to admit, she didn’t own him, just as he didn’t own her. But she would be lying if she said she would’ve been just fine with him sleeping with another girl. 

“I’m not going to,” his assurance seemed to also be a question, not just for him. She knew what he wanted to hear, that she wouldn’t either. But was that too much? It almost could be dating…if they were exclusive. She didn’t know what to say. Or think. 

“I haven’t either…” she brushed her hair away from her face, thinking. He could tell what she was thinking, she was sure of it. Was this too committal? They said they were just friends, right? “Are you alone right now?” She knew what she wanted to do when things got too serious too fast. He furrowed his eyebrows at her change of subject, before looking past his computer to his door. Locked. 

“I’m alone,” he said, studying her intently. He was looking at her intently so she’d be intentional with her movements. Slowly she reached underneath the hem of her shirt, seeming just to toy with it for a moment before lifting it more and more until she slowly peeled the fabric off of her. His eyes widened at her movements, making another cautious glance back to his office door before gluing his eyes back to his screen, and the performance she was putting on for him. 

She rose off the bed slowly, the lamp light giving just enough light for him to see what she was doing as she peeled her shorts off, lightly grasping them all the way down her legs, giving him ample view of her ass. He swallowed hard, slightly readjusting himself in his pants.He almost choked as he realized she was wearing a dark green lace thong, perfectly accentuating one of his favorite parts of her. He wanted her to go farther. But what if she was just getting more comfortable for their talk? He shouldn’t be so naive. She climbed back on bed, a generous view of her breast in the camera as she did. There was no way she wasn’t torturing him on purpose.

“I want to try something,” she said, finally settling back down into a seated position. Just in her panties, he almost could see what that lace was covering up as she crossed her legs again, but he tried not to stare. Swallowing hard, he barely croaked out a “what?” 

“If we’re both not going to be sleeping with other people,” she said, reaching up to her breast to hold them. In her hands they spilled over, causing his mouth to water. There was a shortage of perfect breast in the world, but her’s were by far the most perfect he’d ever encountered. “There’s no reason we can’t help each other every now and again,” she pinched her nipples through her bra, letting out a soft moan as she gauged his reaction. Almost dumbstruck he nodded, his hands making his way to his belt as his eyes remained glued on her every movement. 

She moved one hand, lowering it down just to ghost over her most private area. He bit back a groan as he undid his pants, she wasn’t as successfully in holding back her moan once she saw what she’d been missing these four months. Even in his much larger hands it looked to be the perfect size, longer than most, and definitely thicker than what she’d had in the past, she watched as he began to stroke himself to be fully erect. She began by lightly rubbing circles into her clit, teasing herself with what she wished she could have right now. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or just how long it’s been, but she needed this. 

He did groan as he watched her move her panties to the side, thrusting a finger, then two fingers, into herself, using that maddeningly slow pace. He found himself matching her thrust with his small pumps into his hand groaning in excitement as she gained speed. She removed her bra with her free hand, a feat he wasn’t sure how she made seem graceful, but as soon as it was gone all thoughts about the logistics flew out the window. She wet her fingers in her mouth, fully leaning back onto her pillows as she continued her pleasurable assault on her own body. 

She moaned, pumping her fingers inside her faster, just barely grazing that  _ spot _ inside her.She was edging closer to the bliss, if only her fingers were longer. And then he started talking, causing her to gush at his words. 

“Granger when i get back from America you’ll be the first person I go to,” his calloused voice came through the screen. “I want to take you just like this, you spread open for me, moaning for me. I want you to beg me for this, can you do that for me?” She moaned, throwing her head back as she imagined him actually here right now, watching her touch herself to the point of nearly begging for his mouth, his hands, all of him. He continued his onslaught of words, describing just how he’d touch her, taking her in every room of her apartment, in her bed, in her shower. So she’d never forget him. Never forget his name. 

“Fuck, Malfoy I’m going to cum,” she moaned, her hand leaving her breast and gripping her bedsheets as she continued to moan his name . 

“That’s it, Granger, cum for me, show me how you make yourself cum thinking of me,” he muttered, knowing he was close too. Her thrusts into herself grew choppy as she began to orgasm, as every muscle in her body tensed right before, euphoria. She unclenched her free fist, looking at him as he began to finish in his hand. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath. 

All she knew in that moment was that she couldn’t wait for him to come back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing during Hermione's run is Invitation by Ashniko. 
> 
> What do you think about what's going on with Ron & Lavender?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make my day


End file.
